We're All Connected
by no nome
Summary: Here's my own story with my own characters, but the story line is similar to Kingdom Hearts, so i thought i'd better put it under it. Anna, David, Jackie and Rob are having strange dreams, what do they mean?
1. Unusual Events

We're All Connected

Chapter 1

Unusual Events

"_This way!!" yelled a 16 year old boy with red spiky hair, his eyes were a deep dark blue, his olive green skin sort of glowing in the unusual light and he wore a blue short sleeved top with dark blue baggy pants and sneakers. He was yelling to a 15 year old girl with long blonde hair that went all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a red knee high casual dress with black thongs. She turned around in a hurried haste to look at the boy, her peaches and cream skin looking darker in the unusual light and it was revealed her eyes were a deep grassy green colour. _

_She gasped when she saw the boy, and then looked behind her. A 27 year old woman in a long white coat and a staff appeared. On the staff was a huge, dark green crystal at the top and dark blue markings down it. Her hair was long and black, reaching below her waist and her eyes were a dark red. Her skin was pale white like the moon. The young girl gasped and turned around, running to the boy who was opposite the lady. She grabbed his hand and they ran, trying to escape the lady._

"_Cameron!" she yelled suddenly stopping making him stop as the lady appeared in a blaze of light in front of them._

"_Honestly Katie, running from __**me **__is useless! I __**will **__get you, no matter how far you travel or how fast you run. And Cameron, I'm afraid for you, your time is up!" said the lady, pointing the staff at Cameron._

"_Do whatever you wish to me, but you will __**never**__ get your hands on Katie!! Not if me or any of her friends have anything to do with it!! You will never succeed Maria!!" said Cameron. Maria chuckled._

"_You fool. In case you forgot, it's only __**you **__here and you're about to become extinct! There's no one left to protect Katie!!" said Maria evilly._

"_Cameron! Run, she'll kill you, get out of here!!" yelled Katie. Cameron turned to look at Katie, placing his hands on her shoulders._

"_If my time has come then so be it, but I will never let her get you, not without a fight. if I go down in battle today, then at least I died doing something noble, if today is my day, then I ask something of you, never forget me!" asked Cameron. _

"_Cameron, if today is your day, then I will never forget you, but it's not!! I __**know **__it!!" said Katie. _

"_Enough with the little love speeches!! Prepare to disappear!!" yelled Maria, her staff starting to glow and then she shot a burst of energy at Cameron. Katie suddenly stepped in front. Cameron gasped and grabbed her, pressing her tight against him. _

_But they never felt anything. Katie slowly opened her eyes to see a protective bubble surrounding the two of them. There was a young girl on the outside of the bubble, her short brown hair glistening a light gold in the light. Her skin the colour of peaches and cream. She turned around after freezing time around Maria. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. _

"_Sleep!" she commanded and suddenly Katie and Cameron felt their eye lids become heavy. They suddenly collapsed backwards, falling into a deep sleep. They let go of each other, and they were separated. _

I suddenly jumped in fright and actually jumped out of bed.

"Whoa!" I said as I tumbled out of bed. I sat up, rubbing my head. I stood and walked over to the little mirror I had in my room. I sighed.

"Katie and Cameron. Hmm. Another dream about Katie, but this is the first time Cameron has made an appearance. I mean, she's mentioned him, but he's never appeared until now. A third time for Maria. I wonder if tonight I'll have another dream about her?" I questioned myself. My waist long brown hair was all tangly and full of knots.

I grabbed my hair brush which was lying on the desk and started untangling the knots. It was a painful procedure, but I finally got through it. I then grabbed two bright red hair clips and put one on either side of my head, just above the ear. I then reached into my draw and pulled out my mascara. I put it on my eye lashes which shielded my unusual eyes. They were a hazel type of colour, but instead of being mixtures of brown, they were mixtures of gold, brown, blue and green. Personally, I hated my eyes, but my mother said that was my most lovable quality and that all the guys would be swooning over my because of them. I don't believe her.

I got dressed into tight light blue jeans which had a hole on one knee and grass stain on the other knee. Don't ask, I like to do extreme sports. I also wore a pair worn out black sneakers and a red top with black writing on it. Those were the school tops, red and black. Shoes and pants weren't in the curriculum. And that I was glad of, because many people wanted my school to be like the arch rival school. They got the girls to wear knee high skirts that matched the top and the skirt couldn't be any higher than below the knee, if it was, you got sent home to get changed. They also had to wear platform shoes all the time too. Ugh, the horror.

I put my sweatband on my left wrist and then gave my hair a flick to put it behind my shoulder, and then I jumped down the stairs to meet up with my mother. My father was already at work. The moment my mother turned to look at me, to wish me a good morning, she sighed in disgust at my attire.

"Anna, isn't it about time those jeans went into the trash?" she asked me disgustedly. I gave her a pouting look.

"Mum, they only have one hole and they aren't even fading out yet, so no way are they going in the trash!" I replied. She sighed.

"I kept telling your father we should have put you in Stadum's Academy! Maybe then, you'd be more lady like!" she muttered to herself. I sighed, ignoring her, walking over and getting my bag ready for school. I only had four lessons, they're split, into a double, recess, a single then a double, then lunch, then the last double, then home time!

I had PE, Art, English and then Maths. I don't know why I was in art, I don't have any artistic material anywhere in my body, and the class is boring too. I'm glad it was a single today. And Maths, ugh, don't even remind me!! I can't stand it!! I'm probably failing maths, which wouldn't be a surprise to me, but my parents are very strict about my grade. Anywhere below a B and I have to take extra time off my activities to study the lesson I got the C or below in.

Honestly, a C is supposed to be the expected amount, then a B is for more than expected and an A is exceptional. I don't know why they fuss so much! It's not like I'm going to be anything like my older sister is!

At age 17, with long below waist beautiful chocolate brown hair, topaz coloured eyes and peaches and cream coloured skin is my outstanding sister Grace. She's two years older than me and works part time at a beauty salon. That's where she is right now. She's excelling in school and has outstanding grades. Basically, she's everything I'm not. She's graceful, she's lady like, she's polite, she's nice to anyone, she never judges, she has a boyfriend, she's basically perfect! I envy her, but I don't envy her to the point that I hate her, I love her with all my heart, but I just wish sometimes people would talk about me the way they do her. She's the centre of every crowd and everyone just loves her. She's not stubborn, she does what she's told but most of all, she's strong at heart.

I'm so stubborn you could say there was a bomb in the room, and I still wouldn't flee unless I had everything I wanted from that room. That just shows the difference between us, and I sometimes think mum wishes I was like Grace. Dad just accepts me for who I am, he's the one that let me get into the extreme sports and that; mum disapproved of it, right from the start. It wasn't 'lady-like' for young girls to be sliding in grass, getting covered in mud and jumping from cliffs or climbing mountains, etc. But enough of that.

I then walked back into the kitchen and sat down as mum dished up scrambled eggs on toast. I had two pieces of toast and they were usually covered in a mountain of scrambled egg. I grabbed my knife and fork and dug in. Once I was finished, I stood and took my plate into the sink. I looked up at the time, then walked back into the kitchen, saying goodbye to mum, then walking into the passage way, grabbing my bag and jumping out the door. Because of my clumsiness, I ended up falling flat on my nose.

I heard a deep voice chuckle in laughter. I slowly looked up to see David, one of my best friends.

"Getting clumsy again are we Anna?" he asked. He had black, fairly long hair, tan skin with deep blue eyes that could dig all the way into your soul in one second. And his eyes were also the opening to his soul as well. That's one thing David and I had in common, we both had unusual eyes. He was wearing a red and black top, just like mine, and he was wearing black long baggy pants with red sneakers. He wore his favourite black and red wrist band on his right wrist.

"And are you getting your homework done on time?" I asked him in a cheeky matter. David isn't an A grade student, just like me, but his parents didn't give a damn, not like mine do. But don't get me wrong, they care about him, but they just don't care about whether he's an all A's student or not, they just love him for him.

David chuckled again, reaching down, lending me a hand. I accepted and he helped me up.

"And you're getting as cheeky as ever!" he said jokingly at me. I poked my tongue out at him.

"And ruder as ever!" he added. I walked past him, pretending to strut.

"Tell someone who cares!" I joked with him. I turned to look at him to see he was grinning and his teeth were a glistening white. I also thought I almost saw a sparkle shine from his teeth too.

"You guys bickering again?" yelled a young female voice. David and I turned to see a hyper young girl, our age, with shoulder high curly blonde hair with brown streaks, tan skin and pale blue eyes. She was wearing the same black and red shirt and also wore a black, red and brown chequered mini skirt with black thongs. She wore our trade mark wrist band as well, which was black and red, just like mine and David's on her right wrist.

"Of course not Jackie!! David was just telling me I was getting cheeky and rude again!!" I replied back to Jackie with an innocent smile on my face. Jackie was a sweet, innocent girl, who was so delicate you could give her a flick on the arm and she would feel it more than any of us would. But she's anything but weak; she's probably the strongest girl I've ever met! She's skinny, beautiful and extremely talented. She loves art and she's basically what stops me from going insane during art.

"_**Right!**_ I'll believe that when I see it!" she said sarcastically, folding her thing arms over her chest.

"Hey guys!!" yelled another voice, this time male. We turned to see a boy with unusual hair. He had short, spiky blue/silver hair, with hazel eyes, the same top, blue loose jeans and blue sneakers with the wrist band on his left wrist and olive coloured skin running towards us.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked us in a playful way.

"Oh, nothing much Rob!" we all said at the same time. I held my left wrist, David held out his right, so did Jackie and Rob held out his left. Our fists met in the middle, our wrist bands all matching and our small group together again.

We pulled our wrists away then we all walked to school.

"Hey guys, I don't know if I'm going crazy or what, but over the past week I've been having all these weird dreams about this one girl. She looks totally different to me, but I feel we're connected somehow. They're not the same every time, they're more like memories, because they keep flashing from one to the other. She's always with different people in each new clip and there's this one lady who's appeared three times trying to capture her. Only once has this guy appeared, and he was so loyal to her, he was ready to die for her. I don't know if it means anything, but I feel something weird is going to happen." I said to them. Everyone was staring at me like I'd said something so shocking I could have slapped them in the face and they wouldn't have stopped staring.

"What? Was it too much to take in?" I asked.

"What were their names?" asked David.

"Katie was the young girl, Cameron was the young boy and Maria was the woman that was trying to capture Katie and kill Cameron." I answered.

"Katie was a young 15 year old girl who disappeared 1 year ago after saving the galaxy from Maria, in Maria's final curtain call, she was frozen in time, however, both Cameron and Katie never returned from that fight. All the planets were restored from Maria's meddling. Practically everyone in the galaxy knows about Katie and Cameron, cause Katie was searching for him in her quest to stop Maria." Said Jackie.

"Well, I certainly didn't! I think I know what really happened during that final battle. Katie and Cameron actually were about to lose when a young girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared. She froze Maria and encased Katie and Cameron in some sort of protective capsule, she then told them to sleep and suddenly they fell asleep so quickly they fell backwards and were separated. That's when I woke up, falling out of bed." I finished with a giggle.

"I think somehow we're all connected with Katie and Cameron, cause I've been having lots of dreams about Cameron too." Said David.

"You've been having those dreams too? Mine have been of Maria, unusually!" said Jackie.

"Mine's been of that weird girl you mentioned Anna." Said Rob.

"Well, I think this must mean I'm connected to Katie, Cameron's connected to David, Maria's connected to Jackie and the mystery girl is connected to Rob. But what this all means is a mystery to me. What unusual events will happen next?" I asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what the future may hold. And personally, I felt it was horrible and dark, and I didn't want to know, because I had a gut wrenching feeling, and it was tearing me apart from the inside.


	2. Rivals

We're All Connected

Chapter 2

Rivals

We had all changed the subject and were all walking to school. It was unusual for us to change the subject so quickly, unless it was something we all really didn't like. We were in the school grounds when the bell rung. We all walked to our class, we were all in the same class. There were 5 classes of our year level. Then in the other subjects, like PE, art, home Economics, drama, tech, computing, multimedia, etc, basically everything but the subjects we **had **to be in, were mixed with other students from different classes.

We all put our bags down and grabbed our pencil cases and diaries and walked into class. We all sat in our group. There was a long row of desks, made of two desks joined together in a row horizontally. We sat there, David, me, Jackie then Rob. That's how we sat all the time.

After school had finished, we all walked to our favourite hanging out spot. Every other gang in this town knew this spot was taken by us, and most of the time, we never had any worry. Sometimes we had to fight to keep this spot, but it was Rob and David that did the fighting, they never let us girls get involved in the physical fighting, even though they knew we could handle it. We stopped by our spot, which was a little hut, situated on the street just before the sea. It was an abandoned little hut that no one had come to claim. And don't worry; we checked with practically everyone before we moved our stuff into it. We all a key to the door, so we could lock it if anyone wanted to steal something in it.

We all sat inside, the door open wide. We sat on the couches that were in there, eating our packets of chips we kept stored in the cupboards. We had curtains on the windows, we had an esky against the wall, and the couches were on the next wall. We had photos hanging on the walls and we also had a bookcase filled with our favourite books. Mine were the mystery books, David liked the action books, Jackie liked the adventure books and Rob liked the sci-fi books. We all were different, but we managed to keep the group going strong.

"So, this is where you losers hang out!" said a deep male voice. We all gasped and jumped out of our seats, whirling around to see a group of people, three males and one female. The one that said that was the main male, the strong leader.

The female had bright long purple hair that was halfway down her back and was dead straight. Her eyes a glaring ice blue and her skin a tan/olive colour. She wore a white top with black writing and a black skirt that was just below her knee. She wore black platform shoes with white socks that were covering half of her calf (lower leg).

"Let's not toy with our prey." She said.

"Hahaha! I like your way of thinking Naomi!" said the second male. He was a bulk guy with chocolate skin and black short hair and brown eyes. He wore the same top but with a black tie around his neck and was wearing black tight pants with black platforms.

"Well, we all know Naomi's one evil girl Dimi!" said the third male. He was small and didn't look like much. He had really pale skin with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing the same thing as Dimi.

"Now's not the time for play Benny!" said the main male. He had short, nicely cut blonde hair and he had topaz coloured eyes with his skin a lovely light tan colour. He wore the same thing as Dimi and Benny.

"Absolutely agreed Sam!" said Naomi. And that would be our arch rival group and to them, we were nothing but prey.

"Oh really?!" I hissed at them.

"Silence little brat!" commanded Sam. David growled and ran to where I was.

"She doesn't have to listen to your rambling, none of us have to, and in case you didn't notice, you're not in your home turf, you're in ours!!" hissed David. Jackie and Rob joined us and we pulled our toughest faces and poses.

"Oh really, I'm sure you'll find out this will be our turf very, very soon!!" said Dimi.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!!" said Rob.

"Yeah, you can't just come here and take something that belongs to us! You've got your own things in your own turf!" said Jackie.

"Ever heard of expanding your territory, and last time I checked, this hut wasn't legally placed under your name!" said Benny.

"Good one Benny!" said Naomi. I growled getting ready to pounce at Naomi.

"Naomi, you take the brat, Benny, you take goldilocks, Dimi, you take the freak with blue hair, I'll take the wise guy!" said Sam. Our group growled.

"Bring it on self obsessed girly-girl!!" I yelled to Naomi.

"I can handle anything you throw at me smart aleck!" David yelled to Sam.

"You honestly think you can take me out?" yelled Jackie to Benny.

"Come on, you think you can beat me?" yelled Rob to Dimi.

Sam launched himself at David, Benny launched himself at Jackie, Dimi launched himself at Rob and Naomi launched herself at me. My eyes widened as Naomi zoomed forward at me. She threw her fist at my face but I ducked just in time, then I lifted my left leg and kicked her square in the stomach.

I looked back at my friends to see David holding his own against Sam, Jackie taking care of Benny and well, let's just say Dimi was taking care of Rob.

"Rob!" I yelled out to him as Dimi punched him square in the jaw and he went flying all the way over to the wall. Suddenly I got a kick to the gut which sent me flying backwards a bit. I grunted and straightened myself up.

"Jackie! Once you're done with Benny, help Rob!" I yelled to her as she twisted Benny's arm over his back in a painful chicken wing position. I turned my attention back to Naomi as she tried to punch me in the face.

"What are you? The little leader of your pathetic group?" asked Naomi nastily.

"I guess you could say that! I'm the person that keeps us all under control and together, the one that sorts out the arguments, etc." I answered as I punched her in the cheek. She skidded a bit, and then wiped her face.

"Maybe you should spend more time worrying about yourself rather than your pathetic friends!" she told me. She was about to punch me but I suddenly saw something. It was a little white creature that had black eyes and a black glow around it. It twitched around like it had some sort of force trying to get it to do otherwise. I gasped, my mouth nearly hitting the floor.

Naomi saw and asked, "Does this mean you surrender?" I shook my head and pointed at her.

"Look behind you!" I told her.

"Yeah right, like I'd fall for that trick." She told me. I closed my mouth as the little monster stood behind her. It straightened it's hand out into a claw and got ready to strike Naomi from behind. I growled and ran at Naomi.

"Behind you!" I yelled as I pushed Naomi out of the way and got scratched across the face instead. Naomi screamed in fright when she saw the monster and this caused everyone else in the room to turn and look at us. Dimi and Benny squealed in fright like little girls and Jackie, Rob and David all rushed forward, so did Sam.

"Anna! Are you alright!?" asked Jackie, David and Rob.

"Naomi, you okay?!" asked Sam. Jackie and Rob helped me up while David held the monster off. Sam helped Naomi stand up.

"Anna, recognise it?" asked Jackie. I looked at the monster more carefully.

"It's from the dreams, with Katie and Cameron and Maria!" I answered.

"Anna's right! This is a creature from the shadows! They don't have actual names, but I think Cameron and Katie called them shadows." Said David as the thing swung at him and he dodged. I frowned, thinking of how Katie beat them.

I saw the monster jump at David again but he couldn't dodge. I growled and jumped in between.

"Anna! Are you nuts!?" yelled David as the thing went straight towards me. My eyes widened and I braced myself for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see nothing all around me, everything was black and I was alone. No one was there and all around me was darkness.

"did I die?" I asked myself.

"**no! You haven't died, not yet at least. Another spirit has taken control of your body and is using that time to save you and your friends. I just pray you can keep up, or else we're all doomed." **Said a deep voice.

"w-who's there?!" I demanded. I had felt scared and lonely before, but now I felt absolutely terrified. During my time of loneliness I had prayed for nothing more than someone to be here with me, and now my wish had come true and I was even more terrified.

I suddenly saw the dark outline of a silhouette. He was rather tall, probably 6 foot, maybe 6 foot 1. He stepped out from the shadows and I saw he was dressed in a long white cloak, the same thing Maria had been dressed in. I knew it was a male because of the voice, but his face was covered by the hood of his cloak.

"**you have a lot to learn about the ways of the world, and you do not understand the bigger picture yet. But I pray that one day, you'll save us, your kind and the world, from devastation. The shadows are your enemy, but you need to understand them properly. But maybe, after all the fighting and suffering, maybe they aren't the enemy after all, like we've always thought. Maybe there's a darker force at work besides Maria and her followers. I pray you'll find out, cause now, the fate of the world and the entire galaxy, rests on your shoulders. Good luck, young warrior!**" he said then my vision froze and faded to white.

My eyes burst open and I found myself on the ground. I bolted up looking around me like I'd woken up from a terrifying nightmare.

David, Jackie and Rob were huddled together, terrified out of their minds. Sam, Naomi, Benny and Dimi were no where to be seen.

I rubbed my sore head and asked, "What just happened? I remember the shadow and stepping between David and it, but after that it's just blurry."

Jackie answered, "You suddenly possessed the weapon of Katie's, the light blade, and you suddenly ended up destroying every shadow in here. When we tried to talk to you, you turned your head and your eyes were a grassy green. We all became terrified then, because we realised something had happened to you." I stood slowly and walked over to them.

"If I told you I was in a dark realm and some guy in a long white cloak started talking to me about the shadows, would you think I was nuts?" I asked. They shook they're heads.

I sat down with them and we created a circle as I said, "he said I had a lot to learn about the world and that I didn't get the bigger picture yet. He said that he prayed I would soon so I'd be able to save his kind and the world and also said that the shadows might not be the enemy after all, or Maria, that there might be a bigger force of evil at work." Everyone's eyes were nearly popping out of their heads.

"wow, that must've terrified you." Said Rob. I nodded.

"I was in darkness, all alone and I thought for a second I'd died. I was praying for someone to be there with me, and suddenly he appeared and I realised my wish was foolish cause then I was even more terrified. But he seemed sort of friendly, and now that I'm over the shock, I think I've met him somewhere before." I said.

"Alright, that settles it, tomorrow, we skip school, pack our stuff, and we start our search into saving the world." Said David. We all looked at each other and nodded. Tomorrow we started our big journey, and there was no turning back!

Suddenly I wasn't so sure if this was a good idea...


End file.
